Jade and Ruzac: The Ever Weeping Rider
by Ashyx
Summary: When Ane arrives at the Varden, she meets up with her friend, Ruzac, who is cursed to never age, from her childhood. She finds out he has become a rider during the years they had been apart. Now Ruzac Ane and Eragon must fight in the war to save all of Al
1. Arrival

**My Eragon/Eldest fic. **

**So………………..ya…the fic's about a rider who, because I watch waaaay too much anime, looks like L from Death Note just with different clothes and a dragon ' his eyes are a bit different too…**

**If you need a picture just tell me although he won't be wearing the same clothes as my character…so mainly just to see what his hair looks like XD**

**The character Ane belongs to daydreamin' angel – not me**

**(I won't be adding the accent thingy because my computer doesn't automatically add it and it's too troublesome to have to stop and put it there every time --;) I think I think I changed her attitude some…XD the story kinda just writes itself**

**She gets along with Ajihad and everyone better in this fic too she kinda has to for the sake of the story **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sun reflected off a mass of violet scales. Leathery, plum wings created gusts of wind as they pumped up and down in a fast steady rhythm. The dragon could sense its rider, a teenager of about 16 and totally dressed in black, completely tense in the saddle. His long coat's tails flapped in the wind as the amethyst dragon sped through the sky. Black eyes with black lining underneath them looked sideways to see another rider, a boy with brown hair and riding a sapphire dragon, flying alongside him. They glared at each other as the dragons flew at top-speed.

It was a race.

Though you would think the two would be getting along – since they both helped protect the Varden – the purple dragon quickly began gaining speed. Soon he was in front of the blue dragon and her rider.

"Hey, Eragon!" the rider yelled back through the wind, catching the said boy's attention, "Is that all you can do? You'll be late to the welcoming ceremony at that pace!"

"Ruzac," Eragon growled under his breath as the dark-haired rider landed underneath him.

(Ruzac is pronounced Roo-zack – I made it up and doubt it's a real name it's a strange one for sure…)

Saphira landed next to the violet dragon in front of a pair of huge marble doors. He glanced at her to make sure she and Eragon were there then looked back at his rider. The teenager was staring intently at the large entrances – his right eye has three small scratch marks next to the corner; today another rider had arrived at Farthen Dur and the four were about to be introduced to her. The twins, along with 10 soldiers, would be leading her through the doors at any moment.

_Come on; come on, where is she?_ The darker rider thought.

_Be calm_, his dragon said, its deep rumbling voice obviously male.

_How **can** I be, Jade?_ He asked amazingly back.

As of on cue, the huge doors cracked open a few inches, but not enough to see who was on the other side. With a sudden lurch they were thrown open and the two boys were blinded by a huge glare of light.

When their eyes adjusted, Eragon jumped off Saphira to greet the girl walking in front of the silver dragon that had temporarily blinded them. Ruzac, however, sat frozen to the spot on Jade's back.

"A-Ane," he breathed.

The girl, who just seemed to notice him, gasped in surprise at the sight of him. Her long silver hair flowed in the air as she shook her head as if to assure herself that she wasn't sleeping.

"Roo!" she exclaimed and ran up to him.

"It's been a while," 'Roo' said calmly after sliding down from the saddle.

"Yeah."

"You will ride your horse from here on," one of the twins said, Ruzac noticed how warily he eyed the silver dragon.

"Yeah, yeah," Ane said and mounted the saddle of a roan mare a soldier brought forward.

"You as well," he continued, turning to Ruzac and Eragon.

Snowfire and a pitch-black stallion were led forward by two other men and handed to their owners.

"It's been awhile, Night," Ruzac sighed and crawled into the black-leather saddle. He grabbed the black reins and was about to ride up to Ane, but Eragon beat him to it. A jealous scowl crossed his features for a second before he calmed himself, seeing a crowd of people not far ahead.

_Ruzac_, Jade's voice rang through his head.

_I know_, he replied,_ I guess she hasn't met any of the Varden yet._

_Lets hope we don't have to bless anyone again_, Jade growled, remembering the first time it happened.

_At least we didn't mess up like dear Eragon_, Ruzac smirked.

_He's a fool_, Jade hissed.

_Don't worry, we know, Jade_, Ruzac said reassuringly.

The roar of the crowd brought them out of their conversation. When the people saw Ane their eyes widened in amazement and joy that there were now three riders on the Varden's side.

Ruzac felt a tug at his pant leg and looked down to see a woman with a small bundle in her arms peering up at him. Sighing he asked what she wanted.

"Bless him, Argetlam," she said, peeling back some of the cloth to reveal the face of a baby, "he is deathly sick and the healers cannot help him," Ruzac stiffened. Ane and Eragon stopped riding and waited to see what he'd do.

"Roo?" Ane asked.

Ruzac pulled off the left one of the black leather gloves he had been wearing and placed his hand on the infant's forehead.

"Deloi, Adurna, Brisingr, Vindr, Gath! Astra gulai waise heill," (Earth, Water, Fire, Air, unite! Let you be healed) he said and the gedwey ignasia glowed before returning to its original state. The baby opened its eyes, revealing catlike gold orbs. Ruzac gazed at the child curiously; for some reason it gave him the feeling of disaster. Shrugging it off and reminding himself to think it over later, Ruzac proceeded in rider parade.

-------------------------------------

After Ane met with Ajihad, Ruzac showed her to the dragon hold. Eragon was there waiting for them.

"-"Eragon was about to say something when Ruzac interrupted him.

"Ane and _I_ are going for a walk," he growled, "You're. Not. Coming."

"Come on, Roo," Ane said, "Let him come, I've barely been introduced."

The dark-haired rider growled under his breath and narrowed his eyes at Eragon, who was grinning like a maniac behind Ane's back. Bristling, Ruzac stalked off to where he and Jade slept.

"Hey, wait!" Ane called, "Roo! What's wrong?"

"Just stay here with Eragon," he unexpectedly snapped at her, eyes blazing angrily, "You obviously want to spend more time with a complete stranger than your friend you haven't seen for 10 years!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review please! I know it's not that good for a starter chapter**


	2. Squabble

**OK! Here's the next chapter and…ok, I forgot a disclaimer last chapter so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ruzac, Jade and the storyline at the moment – Ane and her dragon belong to daydreamin' angel (thanks for letting me use her in this story!) **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Last time:_

"Hey, wait!" Ane called, "Roo! What's wrong?"

"Just stay here with Eragon," he unexpectedly snapped at her, eyes blazing angrily, "You obviously want to spend more time with a complete stranger than your friend you haven't seen for 10 years!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Roo, that's not-"Ane started but the infuriated rider leapt off the edge of the cave and onto a waiting Jade's back, "Ruzac…"

"He'll be ok," Eragon said, "He always does this when he's angry."

"But still," Ane said, "he still acts like a kid," _yet he's over 100 years old_, she got up and walked over to the silver dragon, "Winix and I are going to go look for him, ok?" she asked, "We can talk later."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brisingr!" Ruzac screamed at a mossy rock and a flame of lilac fire erupted from his palm, lighting the boulder in purple inferno.

_You're going to waste your energy and collapse_, Jade said, then snorted,_ like last time._

"I don't care," the rider said out loud.

They had landed on a rocky ledge far away from the civilization of Farthen Dur. It was a spot only Ruzac and Jade knew about since you could only reach it by flying.

_You are angry because Eragon was with Ane_, Jade continued, it was more of a statement than a question.

"…," Ruzac didn't reply.

_She's years younger than you, Ruzac_, Jade sighed_ and she's not even your race._

"That doesn't matter!" the teenager replied angrily, "You like Winix, anyways, admit it."

_At least we're the same age and we're both **dragons**_; Jade huffed, two plum-colored flames flaring up from his nostrils.

Growling and giving Jade the hottest death glare he could muster, Ruzac turned his back to him and shattered the boulder into a million little pieces of dust.

"There you are!" Ane's voice chirped from behind them.

Surprised, Ruzac and Jade turned around to see Winix land on the outcrop and Ane launch herself from the metallic dragon's back. Ruzac couldn't even move before the girl latched onto him in a tight embrace.

"You worried me," she said, her voice a bit muffled since she had buried her head in his shoulder.

Ruzac could only stare dumbstruck at her silver locks. How had she found him? He would've noticed if she scryed him and he didn't see her following him.

The answer actually came.

"Looks like I was right," a familiar voice said.

"Er…a…gon…," Ruzac seethed under his breath, "You followed us here?"

"No, he showed me where you went," Ane said, "He said you usually come here when you're angry."

"And how would you know that, Mr. Shadeslayer?" Ruzac asked sweetly, using the name he knew Eragon hated.

"You're easy to track, so I followed you one day," he replied, glaring at the other rider.

"At least I don't mess up when I bless innocent children," Ruzac hissed, returning the glare.

Eragon's eyes widened then narrowed lividly when he said this, "Don't _even_."

"Atra gulai un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waise skolir fra rauthr – Let luck and happiness follow you and may you be a shield from misfortune – that's what you said, yes?" Ruzac asked, smirking.

"You," he said, shaking in rage, "Jierda du gedwey ignasia!" _Break the shining palm!_

(A/N if Ruzac's hand with the gedwey ignasia on it breaks his magic is weaker)

A cracking sound split through the air and Ruzac's left hand bent in an unnatural angle. He let out a short cry of pain before turning on Eragon.

"Deloi, Adurna, Brisingr, Vindr!" he roared and a barrage of ice, rock shards, fire and sharp gusts of air attacked Eragon. The rider yelled in surprise at Ruzac's power.

"Ruzac Yukio Aura, STOP IT!" Ane, who had let go of her long-lost friend, screamed at him.

Hearing her use his full name, Ruzac immediately released his hold on the elements and turned to face Ane. Her hair was sticking up and he could've sworn there were silver currents of electricity traveling through it. Seeing that he had stopped, Ane strode up to him.

Ruzac didn't expect a hard slap across the face and to be scolded by his old friend.

"What were you _THINKING_ Ruzac?!" she screamed angrily, "You could have _KILLED _him!"

Ane rushed to Eragon's aid and helped heal his wounds. Shaking in uncontrollable rage, jealousy, pain and sadness the rider carefully climbed onto Jade's back.

_Lets go_, he said, his black hair sticking up in all directions from using so much magic.

_You'll feel better once we get back to the dragonhold_, Jade said.

_Can we wait on returning?_ Ruzac asked, _I need to feel the wind in my face. That place makes me feel too confined._

_Very well_, Jade said and took off, creating a brief flash of violet light in the setting sun's last few hours of radiance. He felt the rider cut off their link and mentally sighed – Ruzac was never going to forget what just happened.

_Now I'm convinced she likes him. Ooh yes…Eragon, the boy who came to the varden while almost DROWNING in the waterfall! Not to mention he had all those Urgals after him. Fool…and he think he can stand up to Galbatorix. He'd get crushed like a toothpick. At least **I** have mastered water and fire and **almost** earth. He's barely even started. Brisingr, bah! What a basic attack. How about, Hljodhr vollar thorna? Heh, Silent burning arrows …I'll try it on him sometime when Ane isn't around. Why does she even like him? He doesn't even deserve the title of a rider! She pretty much abandoned me and now I…I…_

"I chased everyone away!" Ruzac cried out, not knowing whether he was saying it or just thinking, "…Again!"

_Not again_, Jade thought to himself, and landed so he could reach back without the fear of crashing into something. His rider really was too emotional sometimes.

_Ok, it's alright_, Jade sighed, _I'm still here_.

"But now Ane hates me," Ruzac sniffled, hugging the amethyst dragon's neck.

_I'm sure she just got a little angry_, Jade said, not totally believing himself,_ what are you talking about?_

The cursed boy gave him a look saying "Yeah _right_" but didn't talk back.

_Let's go back to the dragon hold_, he said defeated, and Jade ascended back into the sky towards the said destination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eragon," Ane said, she and Eragon had returned to the dragon hold and were currently in Eragon and Saphira's room, "Has Ruzac ever attacked anyone like that while he's been here?"

"Not that I know of, no," Eragon said surprised, "Why?"

"I can't figure out why he attacked you like that," she said.

"He hasn't liked me the minute we met," Eragon sighed, "That's probably the reason."

"He should be coming back here any minute," Ane also sighed, them mumbled to herself, "What a crazy guy he's become – just like when we were younger except stronger."

"Must've been a handful to keep him under control," Eragon said, chuckling.

"Heh, that's the thing," Ane said, "He'd always do as he pleased – his parents died when he was 6 and he lived on his own for 40 years before I met him when I was 5."

"Wow…Wait-What?" Eragon asked, just realizing what she said, "I thought he was my age!"

"Nooo, no," Ane laughed, "He's so much older than that. 195 for that matter," she laughed again when Eragon's chocolate-brown eyes widened in disbelief, "A curse was put on him when his parents were killed by a shade – he cannot age. I guess his attitude doesn't either," she grinned, "Although, he didn't find Jade's egg until just a few years ago."

"So _that's_ why his magic is so strong," Eragon said, "He's had years to master it…I bet it might even rival Galbatorix's."

"Right," Ane said, "but he wouldn't be able to win against Galbatorix since Jade is so much younger than Shruiken. Though he _has_ mastered all the elements… except air, of course – that one's the hardest."

"I thought he was just some arrogant guy who didn't care about anything but himself and Jade," Eragon said, most to himself, "Guess I was wrong."

"Ruzac's like that because he's outlived all his friends except Winix and I," Ane said, "He thinks if he doesn't let himself get too wrapped up in people's concerns then it won't hurt when anyone dies. The truth is it hurts him more – he just doesn't say so."

She stopped talking when a gust of air swept through the cave-like room. Jade's voice reverberated throughout the space.

_Somebody has something to say_, the dragon said, landing and looking back at his rider.

Ruzac's hand had been fully healed – by magic no less – and he was looking down at the floor, avoiding everyone's gazes.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at the two shocked riders.

_Maybe I was wrong, he's changing_, Ane thought happily and watched as Ruzac crossed his arms and looked distastefully at Eragon, _but he has a ways to go._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Good? Bad? Sorta good? Sorta bad? I know the ending was kinda cheesy…or whatever you call it . This Authoress loves reviews! but flames are welcome as well… I try to write well enough so that I don't get them though.**


	3. Just a kid

**U.U I haven't gotten a single review yet…oh well! Maybe it's because I've been updating during the middle of the night!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Disaster, death, destruction_, Ruzac sighed as he saw the war scene, _Burning, fighting, hurting, hating, killing…_

_We get it_, Jade growled.

_Yes, you don't need to point it out_, Winix agreed.

Ruzac, Ane and Eragon had been assigned to go to Surda where a huge battle between the Varden and the Empire was taking place. They were currently flying over the spot they had previously fought at.

_I hate it_, Ruzac hissed,_ what good does it do? People should just get along._

_DON'T throw a tantrum – now really isn't the time_, Jade warned.

_I will if you start going on about it_, his rider shot back.

_Riiight, because you have the same attitude as a 6 year old_, Eragon's voice rang through his mind.

_Oh? And who are you to talk? I heard it took you two weeks just to lift a **pebble**! Don't **even** get me started on **your** flaws_, Ruzac snarled.

_Guys, guys, we're just tired and worn out from fighting_, Ane said, trying to calm them down,_ lets just land and rest._

_Yeah, Eragon needs it_, Ruzac said, leaving the said rider to seethe in his saddle.

The three landed behind the mass of the Varden's tents and lay down on the ground. There would have been grass but it had been either burnt or it shriveled away from being stamped over so many times. Either way, it didn't matter to the riders.

"That was such a long flight," Eragon sighed.

"Tell me about it," Ane agreed.

"I've flown longer," Ruzac said, earning glares from his two comrades.

Just then, a soldier walked up to them.

"You are requested to go to your tents and stay there until further notice," he said and walked off.

"Ummm…," Ane said, "Oook…?"

"Who's he to order us around?" a bristling Ruzac demanded.

"Y'know, that probably came from Nasuada," Eragon said.

"Then who's _she_ to order us around??" Ruzac commanded, and the two others gave him a 'she's Ajihad's daughter, what do you think?' look.

"I don't even care," he said, noticing the looks the two riders gave him, "Unlike you two, I haven't promised my allegiance to her yet."

"WHAT?!" Ane and Eragon yelled.

"I can leave this place any time I want," Ruzac said simply, "She doesn't exactly trust me but hey, I don't exactly mind because she can't order me around."

"Isn't that kind of _dangerous_? Having a rider you can't control around your camp?" Eragon asked warily, eyeing Ruzac suspiciously.

"What's with that look? I'd fight for the Varden any day," Ruzac said, "Unless they turn on me."

"Yep, that's Ruzac for you," Ane sighed jokingly, winking at her friend, "He has to be able to do whatever he wants to."

"Right," the said rider replied, then caught on, "Hey."

"Haha, don't worry – we know you're still just a kid," Ane said, ruffling his hair.

"Pfft, _just a kid_ she says," Ruzac said, getting up and wandering aimlessly in a random direction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok!!! Wait wait! I replied to dreamgirlhoo's reply you know? And I though I already updated this chapter so I'm SORRY DREAMGRILHOO!! If it confused I'm very sorry but…yeah…ok…I'll calm down now XD now I feel like a complete idiot but I guess that's life for ya ' and I found out Ane is the same age as Eragon!! So that means…15 or 16 or something like that…yeah! **


	4. notsocalm before the storm

**Chapter 4! Let's see…I deleted the old one because I uploaded it sooner then I meant too please just ignore me if I do something like that again – the starting is mostly the same except…Ruzac doesn't get knocked unconscious yet XD sorry about that everyone! And while I'm writing this I'm listening to a mix of crazy, hyper, upbeat J-rock (Japanese rock music), Japanese/English techno and slow Classical Japanese music mixed with a few songs from Linking Park (like "Numb" and "Crawling"). Nice mix --; the genre's _really_ match XD**

**Oooh! But this song I'm listening to (called "Jump Around" by Lead – a Japanese band) is sooooo ADORABLE!!!! I want to hug whoever's singing it!!! He sounds Sooooo CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!!!!!!!!!**

**Well, here's chapter 4! I don't own Eragon or Eldest! Well, I have copies of them but that's not the point! --; you can just ignore me if you want**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sunlight streamed through the gap between the tent's flaps and into the face of a certain dark-haired rider. Black-under-lined eyes shut even tighter as the light reflected off Ruzac's features.

_What time is it?_ He asked Jade sleepily.

_Early morning_, the dragon replied, _the sun has just risen._

_Great_, the rider sighed,_ I won't be able to go back to sleep._

He sat up and grabbed the long coat he wore that was hanging off the side of a chair. Pulling it on and grabbing a sword concealed in a black-leather sheath, he crawled sleepily out of the tent and onto Jade's back. The dragon launched from the edge of the camp and into the empty space of the cloudless sky. Icy-cold wind rushed past his face, immediately waking him up.

_Ruzac, look_, Jade whispered.

_What…?_ The rider asked in disbelief.

Underneath them they could see the Empire forming together in a large mass. Pike-men were up front, the long weapons pointed forwards.

_Do you think the others know about this?_ Ruzac asked.

_I'm not sure, we must tell them anyways_, Jade answered and zoomed back towards the Varden's side.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh," Ane growled, "_just_ when Nasuada asks to see us he isn't here."

"Actually, here he comes right now," Eragon said, pointing out the rapidly enlarging purple blob in the sky.

Jade landed, creating a large cloud of dust, on the ground just inches from the other two rider's faces. Ruzac leaped off him and grabbed Ane by the shoulders.

"The Empire is getting ready to attack!" he screamed at her quickly, "We need to tell Nasuada!"

"Uh, that's great Ruzac, she summoned us anyways," she said, a bit shaken from her fellow rider's urgency.

"Then let's go!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, I called you three here because I needed to tell you that the Empire is at last gathering their army to attack," Nasuada said, sitting behind a desk in her spacious tent, "I need all the men I've got and you three are the most important. Now," she motioned towards a guard at the far-side of the tent who disappeared behind a concealed flap and returned with three men, each carrying one – by the looks of it – extremely heavy bundle, "I ask you to use this armor – your dragons too – instead of the sets you already have. This armor is the newest design and will be lighter and easier to move in."

The men handed each of the three riders the armor and lead them outside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Silver_, Jade said, sniffing the metal,_ it won't weigh me down as much as gold._

_Good_, Ruzac said, taking out his own set, _let's try it on then._

They spent the next hour attaching each piece of metal to Jade's underbelly, neck, legs and tail. When they were done, Ruzac put on his own and they took a test-flight. It appeared that Eragon and Ane had also finished and were trying it out by practicing complex flight maneuvers. You could barely tell Winix had dragon armor on since she was already silver in color.

_Hey, this stuff is great!_ Ane said in their minds, not speaking out loud in case their words got to the Empire's ears, _it's so light!_

_Yes, it is much lighter than the gold armor I had last time_, Saphira agreed while doing an in-air somersault.

_Saphira, stop it, you're making me sick_, Eragon said, looking a little pale.

_Get used to it – if you fight another rider then she'll have to do all kinds of tricks like that_, Ruzac said.

_Oh, what, you've fought another rider before? I doubt it_, Eragon said.

_I have_, Ruzac said, giving Eragon a genuine hurt expression and unconsciously reaching up to feel the side of the eye that had a scratch mark on it.

_Well, besides Ane_, Eragon added.

_I still have_, he answered.

_What are you – besides Oromis and Glaedr_.

_Who?_

_Nothing_, Eragon said quickly, wondering how Ruzac wouldn't know Oromis if he was nearly 200 years old.

_Like I said, I've fought a rider you've probably never heard of_, Ruzac said. There was a far-off look in his eyes.

_You've never told me of this_, Ane said,_ come on, tell us!_

_Yes, we would like to hear_, Saphira agreed.

_No_, Ruzac said, much to everyone's amazement,_ I promised him I wouldn't mention his existence to anyone._

_Gah, you're so stubborn_! Ane exclaimed, but wasn't really angry.

_We won't tell anyone_, Eragon huffed.

_It's not so much that I don't want to tell** you**_, Ruzac said, then thought about who he had spoken to,_ ok, actually I don't want to tell you in particular anyways, but if someone, say the twins, gets into your mind that would mean the end for him._

_Why, is he evil or something?_ Winix asked.

_No_, Ruzac said,_ not the real him._

Eragon and Ane exchanged confused glances while their companion sat back into Jade's saddle and closed his eyes.

…_what?_ Eragon asked Ane in her head.

_Don't ask me_, she mumbled,_ I have no idea what he's talking about! We should ask him…_

_It'll be like talking to a wall,_ Eragon tried to talk her out of it, _let's try figuring it out ourselves._

_This will probably take a while_, Ane added, _lets land._

_We can go to my tent since it's getting cold out_, Eragon offered.

Ruzac, who had been eavesdropping on this conversation, stiffened at that. Thinking it was something that would eventually lead up to Eragon asking Ane out (or something like that), the nearly-200-year-old rider took a medium-sized, amethyst pebble from a pouch that hung at his side.

"Think fast!" he shouted and sent the rock flying after muttering the correct words in Eragon's direction.

He would have hit his target if Ane wouldn't have made the air send the purple stone flying back at its owner.

"Ruzac, stop. Just stop," Ane said furiously, "Every time I try to have a conversation with Eragon, _every time_, you try to hurt or embarrass him. Why?!"

"…" he didn't reply and looked down at the ground where soldiers – who now looked the same size as ants – swarmed in and out of different tents.

"_Well_?" Ane asked impatiently.

"They're coming," Ruzac said.

"What?"

"They're _coming_ – the Empire's getting ready to attack!" Ruzac explained with equal irritation and pointed at the now-not-so-far-off army.

"We have to warn Nasuada!" Ane gasped, "Come on, Eragon!"

Ruzac was dumbstruck when she asked Eragon to accompany her instead of him.

_Come on, let's go!_ He urged Jade to follow them after snapping out of his reverie.

_Put it to rest for now_, Jade said, meaning the fact that Ane was paying less and less attention to Ruzac's feelings and more to Eragon's, _you'll need a clear head in battle._

_As if I'm not already fighting one_, Ruzac said quietly and grew quiet for the rest of the time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OK yes-yes-yes, I know, I didn't add much but still! I'll try uploading another chapter maybe tonight or tomorrow…I finally got a sliver of inspiration from my insane music selection! XD**


	5. And so the journey begins

**I'm starting to actually make up my mind on what to do with this story!**

**Here's chapter…5 (right? I think it's chapter 5…) **

**All I own that is dragon-related is Frost, my dragon plushie I made! Say hi frost!**

**Frost: …(puff of dark-blue smoke comes out of his nose)**

**Aah, he's shy **

**And yes, I know I'm insane **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_997…998-argh! They keep moving around! Stay PUT!_ Ruzac screamed in his head, being the one assigned to keep track of about how many soldiers the Empire had sent.

_I've counted 1004, _Jade told him, _I'm sure there are at least a hundred more, though._

_That makes me so **happy** Jade, thank you **so** much for such a **small estimation**,_ the rider said sarcastically, _ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! 1004 – Take or give a few – SOLDIERS?!_

_It's not my fault the Varden's made so many enemies_, Jade huffed at him.

_They don't even know what they're doing_, Ruzac groaned,_ makes me feel like I'm writing my own death sentence just being on this side of the field._

_You may be_, Jade said.

_You. Are. Not. Helping,_ he growled.

_Ah! It's Saphira!_ Jade chimed.

…_I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that like you were actually happy **they**'re coming_, Ruzac said, closing his eyes and leaning against Jade's amethyst scales.

_Saphira! So nice to see you!_ Jade hummed happily.

_The same, Jade_, the blue dragon rumbled delightedly in response.

"Ruzac," Eragon said in a serious tone, having Saphira fly right next to Jade.

"Yes, dearest Eragon?" Ruzac asked sweetly.

"Nasuada is calling us and the elite soldiers to her tent to discuss the battle plans," he said, "Come on."

"No."

"What?"

"I am not under Nasuada's control," Ruzac explained a second time.

"But the Varden!" Eragon protested, "They gave you a place to stay while we were at Farthen Dur!"

"Pfft, yeah, only because they were trying to convince me to join their side," he scoffed.

"Then you're on the Empire's side! Is _that_ why you don't serve Nasuada? Because you're a spy!?" the boy nearly screamed.

"Neutral," Ruzac said, "I am not on either side. If the Empire asks me a favor, I just _might_ do it – the same with the Varden."

"I get it," Eragon said, anger apparent in his features, "you're using us – the Varden and everyone fighting to protect all the innocent people in Alagaesia."

"Once you've lived for almost 200 years, you realize things like which side is fighting for the right cause. Right now, neither the Varden nor the Empire know that they are both wrong," Ruzac said, a hint of regret in his voice, "You'll learn that soon enough, when you have had more experience with this war."

"How can you _say_ that?" Eragon hissed, "The Varden _will_ win this battle and the rest of the war, then everyone will be free from Galbatorix's rule."

"The Varden plans to take control?" Ruzac asked, but already knew the answer.

"Yes."

"Who will lead Alagaesia?" he asked, eyes hidden behind Ruzac's eyelids.

"Nasuada, why?"

"Do you really think she's the best leader?" Ruzac asked, "She cannot use magic, and I doubt she's ever killed anyone."

"Why does it matter whether she's killed someone?" Eragon demanded.

"Death can emotionally unbalance someone," Ruzac said, "it happened to a friend of mine from long ago – she killed the one who murdered her little sister, but ended up wishing for death itself from grief and regret."_ That is why you must really think out these types of things_, he added mentally.

"She'll be fine," the blue dragon rider said, "I promise – when this war is over, you'll ask yourself why you ever doubted the Varden's power."

"I'm sure I will," Ruzac said softly, "but for now, I must leave. Tell Ane I went to the place I lived at 50 years ago."

Jade turned northward and flew towards the snow-tipped mountain range in front of him. Eragon watched him leave, knowing the cursed rider would not change his mind. Only when Jade was a small, glittering purple speck in the horizon did Saphira start to fly back to Nasuada's tent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The thin, chilly mountain air stung Ruzac's eyes as Jade flew over the never-ending fields of snow. Only a few clumps of evergreens could grow up in these harsh climates. It was so much different here than from other places in Alagaesia – even different from where the elves resided. But the rider and dragon's destination was far from this region – it lay across the charcoal valley that laid east from Ellesmera and up to the "Blue Fang Mountains", where it was rumored that wild dragons lived, though no one dared venture anywhere close to their jagged, fog-covered peaks.

Except Jade and Ruzac.

_There are many, many leagues ahead of us_, Jade said, breaking the silence which had been kept for nearly an hour.

_Yes, we are still just near the edge of Alagaesia_, Ruzac agreed, and took the amethyst pebble from his pouch.

He studied it for a good while, noticing a few places where either white or darker purple veins would cross through its near-transparent body.

_I thought you said you got rid of it_, Jade said, _The pendant she gave you before she died._

_Of course I didn't get rid of it_, Ruzac answered, holding the stone close to his chest,_ it's all I have left of her._

The flight continued in complete silence, only the hum of wind passing over Jade's scales could be heard, apart from a lone wolf's cry. Soon night settled across the sky, only the moon and stars lighting the two friend's path. Neither of them knew exactly why they had left, but both had felt pure instinct to go to the place no one had ever ventured. Past the Blue Fang Mountains, to the sacred place across the ocean of ice and mist where it was said the very origin of life existed.

_It's been nearly two hundred years_, Ruzac thought wondrously, not bothering to hid his thoughts from Jade, _Perhaps…if it is really there…I can meet her again,_ he looked at the oval stone he still held in his hands, gazing at it for what seemed a lifetime.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**and there's the end of chapter 5! Just to let you know – I typed this the SECOND after watching the season 2 finale of Avatar: The Last Airbender. WATCH THAT SHOW!!!!! It's the best anime I've EVER seen! God…the season 2 finale is just…I screamed "Holy damn fucking crap" into my pillow – it's _that_ freakin' amazing! I NEVER swear. It's very rare to find me swearing in _real_ life (because I am extremely quiet).**

**Yes, I left you on what I guess you can call a cliffy…yeah…and I think I _finally_ got a plot for the story! A solid one! At least, I know EXACTLY what's going to happen in the last 2 chapters yes, I write backwards – start with the last chapter and re-wind from there – I'm strange, I know…but it's not all my fault **

**if you don't know what Avatar: the Last Airbender is about and want an explanation, you can ask and I'll send one to you (or you can look it up on wikipedia or something – I promise not to go totally insane – that's actually very un-like me in real life I'm sooo shy and…everyone calls me an emo )**

**i write SUCH long A/N's --;**


	6. when defeat could be on your doorstep

**And here's chapter 6…read on...**

**Frost: she's very sad and depressed: thus the lack of enthusiasm**

**T.T I watched this really sad and depressing music video about Axel from Kingdom Hearts to the song Photograph by Nickelback – that's why I haven't updated forever (because I've been crying my eyes out)**

**I really want to type the last 2 or so chapters but then you guys would be really confused…I think…darn it…oh! And I'm thinking of making a sequel to this…it'll be different than this story but I can't tell you much without ruining _this_ story…I'll explain it in the last chapter then you can tell me what you think about it**

**Oh, and by the way – I'll incorporate a few (modern) songs into this fic every once in a while…just to let you know (like Nickelback or Lead (a Japanese band) or this really, REALLY beautiful Japanese song that Ruzac'll sing in the last chapter – just imagine it's in the ancient language or something if you don't like it --;)**

**Gods…I'm starting to cry again b/c I'm still listening to Photograph and remembering when I lived in Sitka, Alaska…ok! I'm gonna just _type the story_ and try not to make it depressing!!!**

**sob G'bye Axel!!! I love youuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wish you didn't die…. (see how attached I get to game/anime characters? Imagine if someone in _real life_ died O.O well…actually I've seen my grandpa die in his sleep when I was 3 (though I didn't know it) and my Uncle died in a car crash when I was 5…anyways! If that happened now I don't think you'd hear from me – I'd be having emotional breakdowns ever time I listened to the song Photograph by Nickelback (I love that song – can you tell? ;) I'm sorry I type such long author notes…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Left?! What do you mean 'Left'?!" Nasuada demanded angrily as Eragon told her the news.

"He said he wasn't under your control and left," the rider said, "and there was something else."

"Yes? What is it?" Nasuada asked, her rage now lowering back to safer levels.

"He said that neither we nor the Empire are fighting for the right cause," he told her, "and that you would not be the best leader since you have no magical skill and have never killed anyone."

The Varden's leader sighed, "We'll see what we can do…besides, we've still got you and Ane."

Suddenly, they heard shouts and the stomping of thousands of footsteps marching towards camp.

"What the-?" Nasuada looked outside and paled, "No…they're finally making their move," she turned back to Eragon, "Get ready for battle immediately and tell the commanders to get the troops in order! The Empire is advancing on us!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jade_, Ruzac said for the first time in 12 hours, _how do you think Ane's doing? I have the feeling something bad is going to happen…_

As if to answer his question, there was a brief image of the Varden and Empire armies clashing together, Ane and Eragon were fighting with all their might but they were still being overpowered.

_JADE!_ The rider screamed in their heads,_ we have to go back! NOW!_

_What about meeting Celia again?_ Jade asked.

_It can wait_, Ruzac said, _Ane…Ane's more important right now. And I don't even know if I even will be able to meet Celia!_

_As you wish – but you do remember what happened last time you did something like this?_

_Just GO! She'll DIE!_ The rider shouted desperately and the amethyst dragon wheeled around and sped back the way he had come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, I know that was short but that was a good place to stop (I have to do my homework 100 friggin' math problems!!! GAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!) I promise I'll try to get another chapter up by tomorrow.**

**Oh – almost forgot – I've decided this story officially has about…5 chapters or something left…yes…sorry if you wanted it longer I was originally aiming at a 30-chapter story O.o**


	7. we'll win, we promise

**Nevermind! I've decided to go against my usual routine and NOT – I repeat – NOT do my math homework tonight! It's ¼ done so…I'll get 25 or so…alright!! onward with the fic! The big battle's gonna be a lot different than the book by the way! Roran'll still be there – don't worry all you little Roran-fans! XD though I don't care much for him…I like Durza blushes but he's DEAD!!! NOOOOO!!! And it wasn't exactly his fault he turned evil…he wanted revenge but got possessed! Poor guy…I love 'em…T.T even though he…tried to kill Eragon… without Eragon there wouldn't really be anymore books now, would there? ;)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Everyone! You're attention!" Nasuada ordered, pacing her horse in front of the lines of the Varden's fighters, "This will be the battle that decides the fate of Alagaesia for quite some time! Fight for your families, fight for all those innocent souls that are held under Galbatorix's evil rule! FIGHT FOR FREEDOM!"

The soldiers cheered and waved their swords in the air as Nasuada turned towards the Empire's army. Only a short stretch of dying grass separated the two forces from clashing together.

"Brace yourselves," Nasuada said bravely, "for this is not training – your lives are genuinely at stake today."

A few men shifted nervously and the commanders – who were also on horseback – waited for their leader's signal to attack. Nasuada watched the man in front of all the Empire's army for any kind of hint of attack. Seeing none, she nudged her horse into a baby-step-paced trot forward, which soon became a plain trot, then a canter, and, as both sides let out bloodcurdling war cries, her stark-white mount was at a full gallop – along with all six commanders and the men charging after them.

_Now, Eragon, Ane_, Nasuada said in her head and two dragons – one blue and one silver – launched out from behind the Varden's army; their scales were sparkling like sapphires and licks of silver fire in the sunlight. The girl rider's silver hair streamed in its shining, pale brilliance while her right hand gripped the blue-tinted hilt of her silver sword. Shorter, brown hair waved to-and-fro in the sudden wind as the blue dragon's rider, a boy, also held his ocean-blue blade at the ready. Both, along with the dragons, were wearing silver armor which shimmered in the blaring sun.

_We'll win Ruzac_, Eragon and Ane though simultaneously,_ I promise you that._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_We'll win Ruzac, I promise you that_, the two rider's voices sounded in Ruzac's head.

Onyx eyes widened when he heard their voices.

_They're still alive_, he though relieved, then shook his head,_ I mean – Ane's still alive! I'm glad._

_Just keep in mind that if Eragon dies the dragons are probably done for – Winix would be the only girl left_, Jade huffed, and Ruzac groaned in realization.

_Fly_, he growled at his companion in irritation – and Jade could sense a large amount of worry Ruzac was trying desperately to hide.

What if he had to fight – maybe even kill - _him_? The one that had given Ruzac his curse?

Or, even worse…

Galbatorix.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I knooow….I'm making these chapters really short but that was also a good place to stop!! The last 2 chapters will be looooooong!!! Well…the 2nd to last one will! I'm really looking forward to writing both of them!**


	8. Slate and Kile

**Let's see…yes, I changed the category to Tragedy/Romance because I was planning on making it a tragedy anyways and both Ruzac _and _Eragon are in love with Ane 3 and there's only…3 chapters left!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry this is such a short fic but I'll make a sequel if you want! Wait for the last chapter or the chapter before though – I mean it, it could change the whole way you think about this fic --;**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Brisingr!" Ane yelled, directing a stream of shimmering, silver fire at a group of soldiers.

Winix quickly flew to the side to allow her friend to start a new assault on more of the Empire's ranks. A silver blade glinted in the sunlight as Ane unsheathed her sword.

_Need any help?_ Eragon asked from the opposite end of the Varden's army.

_No, I think Winnie and I can handle it_, she replied, Eragon had been checking up on her like that ever since the first minute of the battle,_ concentrate on your side-_

While they were talking, a herd of pike-wielding empire soldiers had snuck up behind Winix and stabbed her in the tail and hind feet. Roaring in pain and rage, the silver dragon struck out at anything near her.

_Winnie's hit! Eragon-_, Ane stopped when a new – but familiar – presence entered her mind.

_Guess who?_

"Ruzac," Ane breathed and watched as Jade landed heavily on a group of enemy soldiers, and quickly took back to the air, ripping through the lines of men all the while.

_You're back_, Ane said relieved, if she could've hugged him she would have.

_I figured you'd need help_, Ruzac replied,_ but I'm here for another reason as well._

_And I don't even know what it is_, Jade grumbled while crunching a few people in his jaws,_ ugh, you humans taste disgusting._

_Just keep going, Jade, it'll be over sometime…hopefully soon_, his rider said cheerily, but it was fake happiness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know your orders?" the outline of a regal-looking man and dragon could be seen facing a bowing man wearing all-black with some crimson and a dragon the color of steel. It was impossible to tell where they were, except the walls around them seemed to be made of large flaps of tent canvas.

"Yes, your majesty," the man stood up, a malicious grin showing off fierce, pointed teeth, "King Galbatorix."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Where **are** they?!_ Ruzac yelled in his head, effortlessly slicing out with the lilac blade he was using.

_If you would tell me who I could probably help you find whoever it is_, Jade offered, his teeth, claws and lower scales were drenched in blood – quite a fearsome fight for a lowly, mortal human with only a sword or spear to defend himself with.

_Wait a minute_, the dark-haired rider squinted his eyes at the horizon where a shape was making its way into the sky. Adrenaline began coursing through his body more than ever when he recognized who it was,_ THERE! Jade! On the horizon!_

His partner rumbled in response and sped towards where Ruzac was pointing. It soon became clear as to whom the cursed boy had wanted to meet.

_Hello, Ruzac_, the scarlet-haired rider's sly voice slithered into his mind.

_You've aged more than I thought_, Ruzac replied spitefully, glaring at the 30-year old man, _brother._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Haha, brother, wait up!" a small boy, about 6 years old with messy black hair, called as he chased and older boy through their family's wheat fields._

_The tallest, a boy who was somewhere in his late-teen's, stopped and lifted the younger boy up so he could see over the tall plants. He gasped in awe as everywhere he could see was swaying golden wheat fields. Off to the side, near a small hill, was a small, 2-room farmhouse and a barn where they lived._

"_Brother, can we play dragon and rider?" the small boy asked and his brother set him on his shoulders._

"_Sure, Ruzac; do I have to be the dragon again?" the older brother asked._

"_Of course you do silly brother! Because I'm going to be a rider when I grow up and need to get used to riding a dragon!" the young Ruzac said cheerfully, not knowing the truth in his words._

"_Alright, but we need to go back to the house before Mom gets worried," his brother said._

"_Then what are you waiting for, Jake, FLY!" Ruzac squeaked enthusiastically and his brother, Jake, took off running towards the house, the younger brother smiling and laughing all the while. He made a wide half-circle around the far side of the field, however, giving Ruzac the opportunity to look out at the sunset that glinted off the lake that was near their house._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He was the one Ruzac had waited so many years to meet once more…

"…_if you fail to meet these requirements your house will be torn down and all belongings or other select items will be taken…?" a man in his late 30's and with a thick brown beard growled as he read an official paper from the Empire._

"_Where are we going to find 50 more crowns tonight?!" Jake demanded, "The taxes are too high these days!"_

"_We know, son, but it is what the king says and we must obey it," his father sighed unhappily._

"_I won't stand for it," Jake hissed and walked out the door, slamming it after him._

"_Jake, wait!" his mother, a woman with beautiful blonde hair and wearing a faded pink dress with an apron, cried after him, "The empire is rumored to be enslaving child-"_

"_It'll be ok, love," her husband said softly, pulling her into a loving embrace._

_--------_

He was the one…

"…_And I shall take over your castle and restore peace to the land!" Ruzac quietly yelled triumphantly to himself as he drew pictures in the dirt of a castle and stick-figure soldiers and a dragon. There was an arrow pointing to the stick-figure on the dragon's back saying "me"._

_He looked up when he heard the front door slam shut and Jake stomp down the old creaking steps. Ruzac, with his young, 6-year old mind ran up to him, thinking he wanted to play._

"_Hey! Jake, want to play 'take over the castle' with me?" he asked happily._

"_No," his brother growled venomously, causing little Ruzac to back away._

_He stormed into the wheat fields, Ruzac following as quietly as possible before stopping in the middle behind some wheat stalks with Jake just a few feet away from him. His brother stood, looking up and the quickly-darkening sky and watched as the moon slowly rose._

"_Ruzac," Jake said, catching the younger boy's attention, "Don't tell anyone about what I'm about to do, you promise? Repeat after me: Vel einradhin."_

"_Vel…einradhin?" Ruzac repeated, hoping he got it right and wondering how his brother knew he was there._

"_Very good," Jake said, then became more serious, "Spirits of the dead come to me and lend me your power. By the graves of my lost ancestors I swear not to die until the king is dead," Jake chanted, closing his eyes._

_Ruzac watched in growing horror as black, human-looking shadows weaved out from in between the wheat. They walked up to Jake, inspecting him for a moment before immediately plunging into his body, making him collapse on the ground._

"_Brother!" Ruzac screamed, and was about to run up to him when he jerked up, his hair oozing into a bloody red color along with his eyes._

"_Come here, little brother," Jake said coolly, his red eyes boring into Ruzac's own black ones._

_As if in a trance, the younger brother walked up to his brother. Jake watched until the toddler became close enough and struck out his hand which was glowing with swirling-black magic._

"_Jierda orum hjarta's mor'ranr; Se zar'roc tauthr ono eom Helgrind," (Break this heart's peace; may misery follow you to the gates of death) he growled and the black magic formed into the shape of three claws around Jake's hand. He slashed at his younger brother with them, meaning to blind his eyes, but Ruzac seemed to snap out of it just in time to dodge the sinister magic, but not completely. _

_The youngest of the two screamed as black magic burrowed its way into his body by means of the now-blackened wound. It had not bled at all, strangely enough, but instead immediately scarred the boy's face with three claw marks. Jake laughed evilly while making his way towards the house._

"_Brisingr!" he yelled, smiling like a child who had gotten away with stealing cookies from the cookie jar._

_Dark-grey flames immediately engulfed the house, lapping away at the already-crumbling wood. Ruzac's parents had no way of escaping the crazed flames._

"_Mom, Dad," he whimpered, then looked at Jake, "You're not my brother!" he screamed, still holding a hand to his eye – his cursed eye._

_Jake turned to look at him, smirking evilly, "Of course I am – I, Kile, cannot possibly live and not have another of my bloodline. Listen carefully, Ruzac, for I will not say it again: if you wish to avenge our parents, hate me. Hate me to your hearts content and learn magic as the next time we meet, if you do not side with me, I will not hold back from trying to kill you."_

_With that he disappeared into the shadows of the twilight. Ruzac watched in amazement when he saw a charcoal-grey colored dragon lift up from the far-side of the fields. It focused a silver eye on him, sending a strange sensation up his spine – like the feeling you get when you feel someone watching you but, when you turn around, they aren't there. It stayed there, even after the dragon had left._

'_Brother,' Ruzac whispered in his head, then shook it, 'no, he's not my brother anymore – he said his name was Kile – my brother's name is Jake. Didn't father say something about someone saying they were someone they weren't…schizophrenia? But…that dragon…He had a dragon!' he suddenly realized, 'So that means he's a rider! He can't be my brother then…plus he had red hair and eyes!'_

_Ruzac did not notice how tired he was becoming, and collapsed on the ground. The last thing that he could see before falling unconscious was ghostly-looking fire glinting hellishly off the golden stalks of the wheat fields and smoke billowing up from the now-unseen house, making it look like the plants were exhaling the deadly grey clouds. There was one final thought he had prior to completely blacking out._

'_They're dead…'_

who had killed their family, and sentenced his own brother to be forever cursed…

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_So, ya wanna fight do ya?" a drunken man growled dangerously at another drunk._

"_I c'n win ag'nst ya any day!" the other hollered loudly, swaying so much he almost fell down._

_The two men kept babbling with intoxicated slurs while the bartender and store owner tried to settle them down. One of them shoved both man and woman away. It was then that Ruzac opened the door. Seeing the two men about to tear eachother apart, he stepped between them. He had on Terrwin's (one of "the group's" members) coat since the taller of the two said that Ruzac would probably need it more than him – and that Ane would kill him (Terrwin that is) if she found out he (Ruzac) was out in the cold without a coat ._

"_Okay, okay, let's settle this without violence," he said calmly, "Why don't both of you go back home?"_

"_Bah, get outta the way kid!" the second drunk roared and took out a knife._

"_Oi, oi, put that thing away before you hurt yourself!" the first drunk, who already seemed to be recovered slightly enough to speak without as much slurring, jeered while everyone skittered away._

"_You son-'f-a!" the blade-wielding drunk man hollered and brought the dagger down into the man's chest._

_Except it sliced through thin air._

_The targeted drunk had fallen over – unconscious. A figure wearing a heavy hooded cloak watched from his position at the table. After picking up his pack he walked up to Ruzac, grabbing the boy's hand before the kid murmured any of the anchient language to disarm the man._

"_He's fainted," he said as the guy fell over, the voice oddly familiar, "Just leave it."_

"_Not for long," Ruzac said, motioning towards the said adult as he started twitching a bit._

"_Brat – you got in m' way!" he yelled, sitting up and trying to grab at Ruzac._

"_Jierda!" the mysterious stranger barked when the main was a mere few inches away from Ruzac, and a crack filled the air as the man's head snapped unnaturally backwards._

_The force of the magic had pushed the hood off of the stranger's head and now everyone could clearly see him. He looked to be in his mid-20's, but all the customers of the small shop stared in growing horror at the fiery-red hair that grew in a messy mass on the man's head and the blood-red eyes that glared spitefully at everyone around him._

"_Shade…," the storeowner, a dark-haired man with a beard said shakily, and then yelled, "SHADE! RUUUUN!"_

_Chaos ensued as everyone struggled to get out the door. There was a creaking sound then a shattering **crack** as half of the roof was torn from the building. Innocent people were knocked out by large pieces of debris and covered up while others were slain instantly by sharp roof tiles._

_**Looks like I found dinner**, a dark-grey dragon growled happily, smirking as the people, who were now buried under the rubble, stopped breathing one by one._

_**You can eat after**, Kile said, **Dear brother, Ruzac, I would like you to meet Slate, my partner.**_

_**A pleasure**, Slate's growling voice said._

_Ruzac was too shocked to speak. Instead he called the only names he could think of at the moment._

_**JADE, TERRWIN, ANE!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?** He screamed in their heads, sending them a mental picture._

_A wave of alarm was sent through their link from Jade,** I am coming**, he hissed worriedly and sent Ruzac a video of buildings rushing underneath him with amazing speed._

_It only took a few seconds for the amethyst-colored dragon to arrive. Slate, who was too big to fit into the small tavern, spotted him first._

_**Puny hatchling at 5 o'clock**, he hissed, laughing, amusedly._

_When Jade arrived, he immediately bared his fangs. Slate and Kile both burst out laughing at the fact that Jade was only about three feet taller than Ruzac, while Slate was at least 40 feet in height – courtesy of being over 200 years old._

"_How are you still alive?!" Ruzac demanded at his dark brother._

"_I can ask you the same thing," Kile replied smoothly, "Simply, I cursed myself to the same fate as I cursed you – to live and not age as a normal human would – thus the meaning of 'may misery follow you to the gates of death'."_

"_You're a monster," Ruzac said shakily, drawing the sword he had hidden under his coat, "I hate you and I always will! Brisingr knifr!"_

_Sheen made up entirely of flames materialized, with Jade's firepower helping, over the violet blade; it was formed by magic so it did not burn Ruzac or Jade if they touched it._

"_Impressive, little brother," Kile congratulated, and unsheathed his own, smoky-grey sword, "but you'll have to do much better than that; Adurna!"_

_Water sprouted from the jars behind the destroyed tavern's bar and doused the flames on Ruzac's sword. It was harnessed by magic so I was able to put out the fire. Ruzac's raven-black eyes shined with anger as he mumbled something in the anchient language._

"_Knifr fram," he snarled and the amethyst blade grew much longer at alarming speed, barely giving Kile enough time to dodge it._

"_Jierda!" the shade barked but Ruzac was able to get up a shield in time._

"_Brisingr, Adurna, Deloi!" Ruzac gasped and shards of broken clay pots, water, and some of Jade's flames rushed and almost collided with Kile._

"_Letta," he said, and the elements froze in mid-air, "Jierda," they dropped to the ground, the clay crumbled to dust, the water evaporated and the fire became nonexistent, "Malthinae," Ruzac was forced to the ground, unable to move._

"_I will let you live this time," Kile said, jumping on to Slate's back, "Farewell, brother."_

_Ruzac watched a second time as his corrupted brother flew off, defeating him yet again. He heard the patter of feet and saw three familiar faces as his eyes wavered in and out of focus._

"_Roo!" a 12-year-old version of Ane gasped, silver locks askew in worry as she and two other boys ran up to him, "Roo! Are you ok?"_

_Terrwin (who was in his early-20's) and an 8-year-old golden-haired boy arrived with her. The older of the three – Terrwin – gave him a "how'd you get into **this** mess?" look before kneeling down near him along with Ane. Erran, the 8-year-old, stood off to the side, not knowing what to do._

"_Ane…?" Ruzac whispered weakly, before losing consciousness and being taken back to "The Group's" hideout that was hidden at the foot of the Beor Mountains._

He was the being who Ruzac had once loved as a brother, and now hated as an enemy.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**O.O um, um, was that an ok place to stop? I feel like I'm terrible at ending things but that may just be me…I was trying to write those little parts in between the flashbacks all…dramatic-y or whatever you would call it… and I'll most likely have more up by at least tomorrow for anyone who reads it :D (I definitely know daydreamin' angel reads it haha – you're the greatest!)**

**Again, thanks everyone for reviewing! XD again, I didn't add too much to this chapter b/c I posted it too early then…well…here it is! I changed what happened in some of it though…**


	9. A Fight Between Brothers

**Wow…I've been updating more than ever! XD know why? Because now I get to type my tragedy-based chapters!!!!!!!!claps happily why am I so evil to the characters? T.T haha – oh well and I miscounted! I haaavvve…let's see…probably 6 chapters left – maybe 7 if one of 'em's short. And I have been typing this bit-by-bit the whole week with the idea of the chapter in mind but it took me this long to update it and type it up XD**

**Eh…I'm modeling Ruzac's brother after Axel from Kingdom Hearts – just because I love both of them (you'll seeee…I know he sounds like a raging, bloodthirsty lunatic right now)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"It's been such a long time since I've seen you," the ruby-haired rider sighed.

"It would be hard to forget you, Kile," Ruzac seethed hatefully.

"You still remember me!" Kile said, "What can I say? I'm so _FLATTERED_!"

He immediately unsheathed his opaque-grey sword, grinning and glaring like a crazy lunatic crossed with a demon at the younger dragon rider all the while. Pale, gloomy-colored flames danced around his hands as he grasped the silver-and-black-stone hilt. Bloodlust flickered in his bright-red eyes along with an emotion Ruzac was barely able to catch since it quickly disappeared. It had been something close to longing and utter misery.

However, seeing he obviously wanted to fight, a glare of amethyst shone as Ruzac held his sword a bit to the side to make sure he didn't cut Jade's neck. His eyes flashed with revenge and a small hint of loneliness.

_Let's settle this once and for all_, he prodded the shade's mind.

_I'm ready whenever you are_, Kile replied, _kid._

Black eyes narrowed and both dragons took flight simultaneously. Grey clashed with violet as both riders joined blades – their partners were locked in each other's claws, trying to make the other plummet to the ground from so much weight. Jade twisted and got above Slate, raking sharp hind and fore-claws across the other's – to his dismay – armored underside. Foot-and-a-half-long fangs glinted in the light as the smoky-colored dragon snaked his head towards the side of Jades neck where only his scales stood in the way of Slate's dagger-like teeth.

"Adurna!" the opposing rider's older voice commanded and a thick blanket of clouds drifted around Jade and Ruzac – ruining their sense of direction and where Kile was.

"Vindr!" Ruzac attempted to blow away the fog with wind but it just made it harder to see.

The whistling sound of air traveling over a dragon's scales weaved its way past Ruzac's ears.

_From above!_ He directed Jade and he swiftly flew to the right.

A blur of a dull, ashy hue cannonballed past them, but stopped and lashed out with dark, hooked claws towards Jade's eyes. He roared as they were just-able to scratch his muzzle. Crimson blood spurted from the deep wounds and rained down upon the soldiers below.

Ruzac's obsidian eyes widened when they caught sight of a large expanse of pale inferno shooting towards him and Jade. The attack on his companion had been both a diversion and serious assault.

"Vindr brisingr-"Ruzac could barely utter the phrase before he was interrupted.

_Ruzac! We need your help – there's a rider from the Empire that Eragon's fighting and our ranks are weakening! I can't keep this up forever_, Ane reported through her and Ruzac's mind-link as the older rider watched his lilac flames – aided by the wind to help with accuracy - actually miss their target by barely an inch. He hesitated before replying.

_I'll be there as soon as I can_; he told her and severed the link.

_Your girlfriend?_ His opponent smirked, having been able to eavesdrop on the brief conversation.

_How'd you - NO by the way – ugh, never mind we'll have to finish this later_, Ruzac hissed and urged Jade on towards Ane's direction.

_It's not that easy to get rid of me, you know_, the older brother said evilly, _Plus, I'd like to see your friends._

Sensing immediate danger for Ane and Winix, Jade flew faster and harder to try and out-fly Slate so they could get to both girls quicker but to no avail. Slate was just too much stronger and had more stamina than he thought.

_Ane_, Ruzac said, trying to ward off Kile's slimy, probing mind at the same time, _it looks like you'll have to fight a bit more – there's these two other guys following me, but I don't know if they're sided with the empire._ He made sure not to tell her who or what the said pursuers were.

_We're not_, Kile made himself heard in both minds.

_Who was that?_ Ane asked worriedly.

_The one who's following me,_ Ruzac said simply.

_A **rider**?! Ruzac! You can't bring another **rider** over here!_ Ane screamed, _We have enough trouble as it is!_

_As if I don't know that!_ He snapped back, then calmed himself a bit,_ Look, all you need to know is that he's-_

They arrived to where Ane was warding off huge masses of soldiers. Winix's front, neck, and wings were completely drenched in crimson blood. Ane wasn't much different – her sword could have been mistaken as Zar'roc from the red liquid.

_I'm only going to kill him, not you my pretty Miss,_ the older brother's voice sounded...wait a minute…**charming?!**

_Since when did the enemy start sucking up to the ladies?_ Ane sneered but kept fighting the Empire's soldiers.

_Not another one…_ Ruzac seethed, making sure neither rider could hear him, _I can handle Eragon but **him**?!_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**First thing for me to say:**

**Daydreamin' angel…you…are…a…psychic…**

** I laughed sooo hard when you sent me that review saying what could happen this chapter! Oooh man…that was so great :p haha – you nailed it! But you'll get to see what happens in the rest of the story **

**And I know I kinda ended it in a comedy-ish way but…I was just thinking about how to end it and the anime One Piece is on the TV (the characters are being lunatics). By the way – how many people actually _read_ this fic? --; plz comment on this chapter if you do (I'm curious)**


	10. Scars in more than one form

**Chapter 10! Finally a double-digit number!!!!! XD I'm proud of myself just for that :p Hmmhmm….sorry it took so long – I've had NO inspiration to write this whatsoever (I've…started working on a new story haha, so now I've made it even harder on myself --; I'm posting it on DeviantArt instead of Fanfiction since it isn't a fanfic – It's my own original idea) and kept changing my mind with what should happen in this chapter **

**Thank you daydreamin' angel, nazguldarkridersforadarklord and Karaeborg for reviewing! This chapter's dedicated to you three! (Sorry if the fight scene totally sucks…I try really hard!!!) Next chapter's the last actual chapter for this story then the next one's going to be an Epilogue/preview for the sequel!**

**Warning: medium swearing (1 or 2 serious swear words)…and violence/death…yeah also, I'm not being all too creative so I'm using the limited amount of Japanese words I know to use them as the ancient language…if anyone who reads this knows Japanese I'll let you know there are MAJOR grammar issues with it**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Swish. **Clang**,** screeeeeeeech!!!**_

Ruzac and Kile's swords bit into each other, they had dug into the other's blade from the force of their attack.

They had left Jade and Slate to fight their own battle and were currently on the ground, surrounded by soldiers from the Empire – they had killed off all the Varden soldiers in the area since Ane was forced to retreat for the moment and heal. Both riders duck and dodged to avoid getting stabbed, fighting with such smooth movements you would think they were dancing if the swords were not present.

"Getting tired?" Kile asked his brother aloud. Both were starting to pant slightly.

"I never tire in battle," Ruzac smirked, eyes flashing with the thrill of finally battling someone who was at his level.

More blurs of lavender and grey whizzed through the air as the two brothers exchanged and parried blows. Magic wasn't summoned since the riders agreed without telling one another it would be a traditional, fair swordfight. Black eyes contracted when Jade's voice roared horrendously in his head.

**_RUZAC GET OUT OF THERE NOW!!!!_** The amethyst dragon's voice bellowed urgently.

_Why?_ Ruzac barely dodged the shade's sword – it still snipped off a piece of his hair, however.

**_HE'S HERE!!!! THE-!_** Their link was forcefully severed by a frighteningly-enormous power, and Ruzac began to panic even though he was commanding himself not to. He knew who Jade was talking about.

At the sound of a crazed bloodlust-filled cry the soldiers looked up, staring in admiration and fear alike at the black cloud in the sky.

Or at least Ruzac thought it was a cloud before he noticed it getting bigger and bigger and taking a more distinct shape.

_It can't be_, the boy started shaking in fear – he couldn't help it.

He felt Ane's mind trying to get across to his own but an amazing pressure was constricting his head. Was someone in his mind?! How could they be if he couldn't feel a foreign aura?!

"My lord," Kile had an evil smile set into his features as he looked at the huge, black winged creature descending upon them.

Jade and Slate streaked towards it, both combining each other's firepower and directing it at the airborne enemy.

Both riders were stunned – Kile especially – when the flames were reversed back towards the owners, not even getting a yard close to the winged creature which, as far as Ruzac could see, had scales and massive claws and teeth.

_You think you can **defeat** me?_ A truly sinister and murderous man's voice barked in both the rider's heads, _**I** will be the one to win this war and you puny kids will never come close to giving me a scratch!_

Now the dark-eyed rider could see exactly who and what the flying adversary was. It was a rider and dragon. He knew about the flying monster with black scales were as big as shields and the obsidian eyes were glinting with the maniacal need to kill.

The rider wasn't a new face either. Sure, he wore pitch-black armor that obscured most of his body, but nobody could miss the insane sparks that flickered in those vibrant red-and-black eyes. He held a black sword in his right hand.

Ruzac, along with everyone else on the battlefield, knew _exactly_ who they were.

And it froze the soldiers – both the Varden_ and_ the Empire - to the spot in fear.

But a rider isn't a soldier.

Three ear-shattering roars split the awed atmosphere as three dragons – one blue and one silver – sped through the sky and towards the evil duo.

"Ane," Ruzac breathed, actually trying to deny the fact that she was there, _No, he's too strong – go back!_ He thought even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

"Let's continue our fight," Kile sneered, noticing his brother's worry while he waited for Slate to come.

"No," the younger brother refused and called as loud as he could, "**JAAAADE!!!!**"

In a flash the dark-plum-scaled dragon was at his rider's side. Ruzac leapt up into the saddle and Jade soared upwards towards their friends.

Eragon and Ane's – along with Saphira and Winix - presence was felt at the back of Ruzac's mind, but they could not break through because of the barrier that the evil rider had set up.

Instead, the three friends resorted to giving eachother different looks or making hand gestures. Eventually they agreed on a plan. First, Eragon would distract Galbatorix (Ruzac didn't disagree with that decision). After that, Ane would sneak up behind Shruiken and the king and Winix would start breathing fire at their backs while Ane cast multiple amounts of magic. Ruzac came into the plan during the end, when Jade and Saphira would try to grab hold of Shruiken's wings so Ane and Winix could deliver the final blow.

_I hope it works, it could finally settle this war over Alagaesia_, Ruzac thought.

_I thought you weren't on either the Varden or the Empire's side_, you could tell Jade was relieved his rider wanted Galbatorix gone.

_That's only because I want Ane to be safe_, he retorted, _if Galbatorix continued ruling she'd be converted into some psychopathic freak controlled by his twisted mind. I'd rather die than see her killed._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Looks like they're planning something_, Kile said to Slate as they watched Ane, Ruzac and Eragon try to get their points across using hand signals.

_No kidding_, the grey dragon replied, _what do you think we should do?_

_Watch, and see who's going to win_, the shade smiled a cruel smile,_ we'll help whoever has the upper hand._

_Sounds good enough to me_, Slate grinned, but not so much to let someone see his teeth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three, two, one!!!

Ruzac counted down for the moment of the attack. Eragon glanced in his direction and Saphira flew straight towards Galbatorix, Ruzac and Ane followed with Jade and Winix to make it look like all six of them were attacking. Just before they reached the twisted rider and dragon, Jade veered to the left and Winix looped around behind the evil lord and partner. Sparks of fire and lightning alike sped at Galbatorix's armored back but were deflected by a strong barrier of magic. In a flash, Saphira was alongside Jade and gripping Shruiken's huge, leathery left wing while Jade grabbed the right.

"ANE!! FOLLOW OUT WITH THE PLAN!!!" Ruzac had to scream as loud as he could to the girl who looked a little doubtful about the plan working.

She nodded and, in a streak of silver, Winix had Shruiken's tale lodged firmly between her teeth and Ane's sword was sent right into Galbatorix's side.

Dark eyes, glazed with pain, hatred and madness, glared fiercely at Ane as the evil king slumped to the side, dark-red blood dripping from the wound. An eruption of ashy-grey fire was reflected in those sadistic orbs when Slate flew up towards Shruiken's underside.

"YEAAAAAAAH!!!!" Kile yelled in pure excitement, "FINALLY!!!" **_I thought I'd NEVER get a part in this!!!! _**The last part rang loudly in everyone's heads.

"Kile…?" Ruzac asked in a whisper to himself.

**_Foolish, foolish shade_**, Shruiken's slimy, cold and evil mind squirmed its way into everyone's head as well, **_you think you and these imbeciles can defeat me?_**

_Oh, not think, I **know** we can beat you_, the shade seemed a bit…out of character – more like Jake.

**_Then try all you want_**, the evil dragon hissed.

_All right then, I will_, Kile smirked and Slate raced after the darker dragon.

Ruzac sighed and redirected his attention to Galbatorix. When Shruiken had rolled over and made his rider lose balance, the king had fallen to a bloody heap on the ground. All of the Empire's soldiers had fled at the sight of their weakened lord so now it was only the riders.

"Come to finish me off have you?" Galbatorix growled hatefully, blood spurting from his mouth.

"That I have," Ruzac said, eyes narrowed, and held his sword at the ready.

"Then come, kill me," the evil man smirked.

With black eyes glaring with an infinite death wish for Galbatorix, Ruzac charged at the defenseless lord. He was too weak to use magic, after all.

"What a brainless fool!" Galbatorix roared, laughing, and took two long daggers from beneath his armor.

_Oh_, Ruzac started, noticing his mistake.

"FUCK!!!" he screamed as he ran straight at the sadistic ruler, not able to stop himself, and the blades were brought straight down from the top of his eyelids to nearly the bottom of his cheeks. They just-missed his actual eyes.

_RUZAC!!_ Jade, Saphira, Ane and Winix yelled from their positions in the clouds horrified.

The rider felt a splash of warmth on his hands and, through the gory sheen that covered his eyes, the glint of a second blade sticking out of Galbatorix's chest.

"Wrong…," he croaked, "move."

The man muttered something from the ancient language and sent both daggers flying in Ane's direction, equipped with 100 accuracy due to magic.

"ANEEEEEE!!!!!!" Ruzac screamed when the blades sliced right through the girl. Shock was a major understatement for the condition Eragon was in, for he sat wide-eyed and mouth agape as he watched the scene unravel.

Both Ruzac and Galbatorix's cries of agony drowned out all else as the king was shrouded with deadly unconsciousness and both Saphira and Winix landed, causing Ruzac to leap out of the saddle and over to Ane's limp form just before she fell to the ground.

"Ane," the cursed rider peered at her face, blood trickled out of her mouth and the black-bladed weapons protruded rudely from her heart.

"Ruzac," her words were barely above a whisper, "don't be sad. I…I'm glad I got to meet you. Oh, almost forgot, take care of the dragon eggs, alright? Travel with them throughout the land and find their riders…maybe everything will return to when the riders flourished and…I'll miss you," the very last words were so quiet Ruzac had to lean closer to Ane and strain his ears. Tears leaked from the girl's beautiful eyes as the life left them.

"No…no, this isn't real," Ruzac sobbed, shaking with tears forcing their way from between his closed eyelids.

_Hey, kid_, a familiar, comforting presence entered the boy's mind.

Black eyes glanced over to where Kile was propped up against Slate's side, staring into his brother's eyes. Ruzac could see little black particles starting to flake off from the older rider's skin. But something was different, and Ruzac's eyes widened in disbelief when he saw it.

The 'shade's hair had turned to a light-brown color and his eyes were now a rich hazel. He no longer looked threatening, but calm and kind. Ruzac's heart was in his throat when he realized who it really was.

"J…Jake?" he breathed, overjoyed at the sight of his brother, "Jake! It's you!"

"Ruzac," Jake stopped as the boy toppled to the side, having lost too much blood. The vertical gashes made it appear he was still crying crimson tears.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Holy !&W&&$ Daydreamin' angel, do you hate me for killing off Ane? T.T that's why I told you you'd probably hate me by the time this fic's over…Oh, and you see? Jade and Ruzac the _EVER WEEPING RIDER?!_ See? See?? Oww…I bet those eye-wounds really hurt…they'll scar too – make it look like he's always crying T.T poor guy – I'm so friggin _evil_ to all my (and daydreamin' angel's) characters!!**

**Anyways, next chapter is pretty much the funeral, sadness BUT!!!!! Someone makes their debut!!!! stay tuned – such a depressing ending --; **


	11. Old friends and new beginnings

**Last actual chapter…sooooo sorry it's such a short story (ha! Daydreamin' angel, you've beat me at the number of chapters with your story :P). Nothing to say really, except…I'm sorry I killed off Ane…it was for the sake of the fic and I'll make up for it in the sequel!!! I PROMISE!!!**

**Heey…I just noticed I totally forgot to name Ruzac's sword… (I'll name Ane's too since I can't remember if it even has one does she have a rider's sword? Forgot…I know she used a regular one once)**

**Ruzac's is…Sh'kon (sh-CONE – it'll mean Rainwater since that's what it reminds me of) and Ane's can be…Angele (ON-gel – umm…mean's angel! ;)**

**Shruiken's still alive by the way --; he ran off – sorry it was so unclear **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ruzac hid himself under the thick hood of the black cape he was wearing. It was raining, as was he except no one could see. Sh'kon and Angele were at his sides, Winix had entrusted him with Ane's blade, saying she wouldn't need it where she was going. Ruzac was glad at least Winix was still alive – after all, Ane was not her rider so Winix lived even though Ane didn't.

He was at the funeral. Winix, Saphira, Jade, Eragon and all the rest of the Varden were gathered around a beautiful silver casket that held Ane within its shining confinement. The lid was yet to be placed over her. A bouquet of both black and white roses – courtesy of Eragon – was grasped in her hands and a permanent smile was frozen in place in her features. Ruzac had come beforehand and placed a single item at her side. A beautiful crystal that displayed clips of all Ruzac's memories of her and himself together in a video-like sequence.

"Ane was a brave Rider, and helped us when the Varden was in dire need," a man read out from a thick volume he held in his hands, "She was kind, strong and helpful. She was the kind of rider who would stop anything she was doing at a moments notice to aid someone in need. Ane is not to be forgotten, for she died protecting all of Alagaesia, and the one who helped finish off King Galbatorix."

Ruzac snorted, what did this guy know? Sure, it was nice of the guy to praise her and all but it was all Ruzac could do not to go and strangle the man for saying everything people already knew. Just leave her to rest already!

_Don't let your grief get the best of you_, Jade said solemnly in his rider's mind.

_Quiet, I'm leaving_, Ruzac tried to sound as if he didn't care but his tears betrayed him.

With a sweep of his cloak, Ruzac turned and left the ceremony, earning a confused look from Jade, Slate and Jake (who had decided to help the Varden) and Saphira and Eragon. The amethyst dragon decided to follow the boy in case he ended up in trouble.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's died," a girl in her late-teens with long, brown hair stated sadly, her bright-blue eyes softened when she saw Ruzac and Jade leave the large crowd, "Oh, look, Onyx, he's coming."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Where's he going?_ Eragon asked Saphira.

_I do not know, ask him after the ceremony_, the dragon replied,_ it is impolite to leave during a funeral._

_You're right_, he replied, sighing and continued listening to the preacher.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Come on, Slate, let's follow Ruzac. He's bound to get into trouble_, Jake sighed in his mind and broke away from the huge group of people.

_What a strange kid your brother is_, Slate also sighed and followed his rider.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, everyone's dead_, Ruzac said to his dragon,_ and Jade, you, Slate and Jake are the only one left._

_I'm still here, pity you doubted that_, a girl said.

_It can't be…_

The girl from before could be seen sitting atop a mossy stone, not minding if she got completely soaked from the rain. She wore a dark-green skirt and cream shirt that had an olive-green, corset-like vest that went over the front. A light, yellow-green bandana was tied behind her long brown bangs.

"Celia," Ruzac breathed, "it's….you…"

"Well _yeah_ it's me," Celia replied, smiling happily.

"Is Onyx-?"

_I am here_, a male dragon's voice vibrated in their heads and a large, dark-green dragon's head peeked out from the clump of trees that were behind the rock Celia was on. He fixed his nearly-black green eyes on Jade and Ruzac.

"Hmm, someone's here," Celia pouted a little, "Oh! Hey, it's _Jakey-wakey_!"

"Don't _call_ me that," the older of the two brothers growled embarrassedly, "You're Ruzac's girlfriend anyways."

"Sh-shut up!" Ruzac argued, blushing in embarrassment and currently forgetting his grief over Ane.

"So, you're going to be the new Arya?" Celia winked, "Where are you going first with the dragon eggs?"

"I was thinking about going around the Hadrac Desert," Ruzac answered, "since no one really goes anywhere near there."

"You've got the smartest little brother anyone could have," the girl laughed at Jake and Ruzac looked away, embarrassed from the compliment.

"We have a _lot_ of catching up to do!" Celia suddenly said excitedly, "After all, we haven't talked for 50 years!"

She brushed some of her hair out of her face and put it behind her pointed ears. Climbing up into a saddle made of thickly-woven material, since elves did not hunt therefore they did not have very much animal skin or leather, Celia waited for Jake and Ruzac to do the same.

"Now! Off to the Hadrac Desert!" she yelled triumphantly, then laughed – meaning she was kidding – and they flew to the Varden's dragonhold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heehee!!!! The last chapter of Jade and Ruzac: The Ever-Weeping Rider!!! Next chapter's the preview for the sequel (that I need to think of a title for…)**

** thank you everyone SO MUCH for reading and reviewing!!!!**


	12. Sequel preview

**Preview for the sequel – coming soooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!!!!!!!! This is a very short preview.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Mister? What's your name?" a small, orphaned 10-year-old girl asked curiously as she held a beautiful golden-bronze dragon egg that had started to crack.

A stranger stood in front of her, their black cloak's hood was pulled up over their head, shadowing all their features from sight.

"I?" the voice belonged to a young man.

He reached up and pulled the hood down to reveal unruly black hair. But the thing that caught the girl's attention were two blackened, vertical scars going from his eyebrows and down his cheeks.

"I am Ruzac."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gather around for the sequel if you want!! It'll most likely be up by next Monday.**

**Jade and Ruzac: The Ever Weeping Rider is officially FINISHED!!!**


End file.
